


Hunger

by paperstorm



Series: IRL [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke looks at Michael like this during their performance on CBS Radio in Detroit. Michael gets revenge. Sort of. </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> So after I said most of the fics in this series wouldn't be smutty, here's some smut! (It's Luke's fault. Dammit Hemmings control yourself.)

The second Michael gets Luke alone, he pounces. They have less than an hour to relax at the hotel before they’ll be carted to the venue for sound-check, and really that’s all Michael needs. This isn’t going to be nice and sweet and about things like love or hearts and flowers or whatever. It’s about making Luke Hemmings pay for the damn eye-fucking he subjected Michael to while they were playing earlier. In front of a crowd and high-definition cameras for the whole goddamn world to see, where Luke  _knew_  Michael just had to sit there and endure it and try not to forget the chord progression his fingers were supposed to be playing and try to keep his dick at least half-soft in his jeans. He managed one of the two. Which is quite an accomplishment, all things considered.  
   
Luke is an asshole, basically, and he’s an asshole Michael sorta wants to spend the rest of his life with but he’s still an asshole nonetheless, and is fully deserving of a little payback.   
   
“You guys wanna hang in mine?” Ashton asks, nodding in the direction of the door to his room.  _Their_  room, he should say – he knows for a fact Calum sleeps in Ashton’s rooms more often than not, even though they won’t admit it. If they both weren’t so straight, they’d be completely gay for each other.  
   
“We have to do something,” Michael says through gritted teeth. Luke smiles at him like a predator, no mind for the fact that their best friends are standing a foot away. The little fucker  _knows_  what’s about to happen. He knows what he did.   
   
Calum rolls his eyes in an  _I can’t believe what we have to put up with from these idiots_ sort of way, and says, “If you’re gonna fuck you can just say so, you know.”  
   
He isn’t entirely serious about that, mostly he’s trying to embarrass them, so Michael takes the bait, loudly responds, “We’re gonna fuck!” and then pushes a blushing Luke into his room across the hall while Ashton snickers and informs Calum he earned that fair and square.   
   
He shoves Luke up against the white metal door the second it latches closed, attaching his lips to Luke’s neck, the hair on his face tickling Michael’s mouth. That’s relatively new. For most of the time they’ve been doing this, Luke’s had a smooth, baby face, and Michael likes the change. Luke is a  _man_  lately, seemingly out of nowhere in the last few months, and it gets Michael’s dick hard.   
   
“You’re a jerk, you know that,” Michael says, and it isn’t a question.  
   
Luke laughs, low and rumbly. He wraps his arms around Michael’s back and starts tugging at his shirt. “Shut up and get naked. We don’t have much time.”  
   
“Like you weren’t looking at me like that on purpose.”  
   
“I don’t know what you mean.” Luke’s fake innocent voice doesn’t fool Michael for a minute.  
   
He pins Luke against the door and kisses him hard, so hard it almost isn’t good; bruising and possessive. Luke tries to get Michael’s shirt off again, but Michael stops him.  
   
“You gave me half a fuckin’ boner in front of all those people and you  _did it_  on purpose,” he snaps, grabbing Luke’s hands and pushing them away. “You’re my bitch, now. Strip.”  
   
Michael is expecting resistance but Luke just tugs his own shirt off obediently and then starts in on his jeans. Michael pushes him, gentler this time, towards the bed and Luke goes, lies on his back fully nude and rests on his elbows and just stares up at Michael with his lip-ring between his teeth. His cock is hard, resting against the soft curve of his stomach, but he doesn’t touch it. Michael smirks.  _Good boy_ , he thinks. He strips too, crawling up Luke’s body, pressing kisses to his chest as he goes.  
   
“I can’t help it,” Luke says softly. He reaches one hand down and cards his fingers through Michael’s hair.  
   
“Can’t help what.” Michael nudges so Luke falls back off his arms, head hitting the pillow with a soft thump. He drags his teeth lightly over the junction where Luke’s shoulder meets his neck. Luke likes that, and he moans softly in response.  
   
“Looking at you.” Luke tilts his head away, gives Michael’s lips room to work along the pale expanse of his neck. “I just do. You’re distracting. ‘Cause I love you.”  
   
Michael almost falls for it. For just a second, his heart swells and his lips curl into a smile and he wants to just wrap Luke up and snuggle him until they starve to death because he’s such a fucking dork but he’s so sweet and Michael really, really loves him. Then, it occurs to him, what Luke’s doing. “Oh my God. You dick.”  
   
Luke chuckles. “So close.”  
   
Michael shakes his head and moves his teeth instead to Luke’s lower lip, tugging it between them and nipping at it hard enough to sting. Luke hisses and arches up into him.  
   
“You’re pure evil,” Michael tells him.  
   
“It worked, didn’t it?” Luke points out. He tilts his hips up again, searching for friction on his cock against Michael’s thigh. Michael presses a hand to the middle of Luke’s chest to stop him. “Got you hot and bothered. Got you here.”  
   
It’s ridiculous to even suggest that Michael wouldn’t have been here regardless. He doesn’t know exactly why, but something has happened to them on this tour. Being around each other all the time, maybe, trapped in hotel rooms and on a tour bus with nowhere else to go. Whatever the reason, they can’t keep their hands off each other lately. Michael’s had more sex in the last three months than in the last three years combined. He’s pretty sure Calum and Ashton are just one more incident like the one two weeks ago away from calling it quits and leaving the band.  _The bus incident_ , they dubbed it, and no one is allowed to talk about it anymore. Ashton threatened to leak one of several very compromising pictures he has of Luke and Michael on his phone if it ever came up again.  
   
“You looked at me like you wanted to eat me alive.”  
   
“I did.” Luke grins wickedly, in that tricky, blue-eyed way of his, where he looks like sin and innocence at the same time. “I do.”  
   
Michael smiles too, but slow and malevolent like a Batman villain. “Well, you can’t.” He grabs Luke’s hands and moves them above his head, resting on the pillow. Luke struggles for just a moment to free his wrists from Michael’s grasp, until Michael snarls, “Leave them there. I didn’t get to touch while you were fucking undressing me with your eyes in front of a hundred people. You don’t get to touch now.”  
   
He doesn’t wait for Luke to argue. Instead he kisses down Luke’s chest again, licking every inch of him. He swirls his tongue around Luke’s nipples one by one, finds the shallow grooves of barely there stomach muscles and drags his lips along the faint lines, kisses Luke’s hip bones. Luke’s breath quickens when Michael gets closer to his cock but then Michael bypasses it altogether, pressing small, soft kisses instead to the insides of Luke’s thighs where the hairs are fine and the skin is so sensitive. Luke whimpers, and when Michael glances up through his eyelashes, Luke’s eyes are closed and his hands are curled into tight fists, fighting the urge to disobey Michael’s orders and reach for him. Luke loves to touch. He loves to tangle his fingers in Michael’s hair while Michael blows him, have his hands moving up and down Michael’s back while Michael fucks him, sleep with his arms wrapped around Michael’s waist underneath his t-shirt. He craves it, and Michael feels mean in a fun way for taking it away from him.  
   
He still thinks it’s only fair, anyway.  
   
Luke makes a broken, breathless sound when Michael finally finds his cock, picking it up in his hand and swallowing it down in one smooth motion. He moves his tongue along the veins underneath, finding all Luke’s spots, knowing so well how to do this, how to have Luke writhing and begging for more. It’s one of Michael’s more useful skills, although probably no one but Luke would agree with that statement.  
   
“Michael,” Luke moans. “ _Fuck_ , please …”  
   
Michael pulls off his dick to rasp, “Don’t you dare fuckin’ move,” and then dives back in, sucking him hard and wet and messy. Saliva dribbles down the shaft, Michael going quick and not being careful, letting the tip bump the back of his throat. Luke makes a noise like he’s dying and his hips twitch, straining with the determination of following Michael’s one rule. His knees press into Michael’s shoulders, the whole line of his body tight and wound and ready to blow so quickly. He’s like this, sometimes, and Michael fucking loves it. He loves Luke desperate and uninhibited. Michael’s jaw aches and he struggles to breathe through his nose but he doesn’t stop, even when his eyes water with the effort of it, doesn’t let up until Luke is twitching and crying out loudly, his voice gravelly and wrecked, and exploding hot and bitter onto Michael’s tongue.  
   
Luke is panting, struggling to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted, a sheen of sweat dusting his skin. He looks like a broken angel and Michael crawls back up his body, his own lungs screaming at him for deeper breaths, dragging his tongue over all that soft, salty skin. He kisses Luke’s lips when he gets there, and Luke grabs Michael’s face and kisses back weakly.  
   
“I didn’t say you could touch me yet,” Michael murmurs, no real heat to it. His voice comes out scratchy from the abuse.  
   
“Shut up,” Luke advises, and Michael thinks it’s an excellent plan, until Luke reaches down between them, groping blindly for Michael’s cock, and Michael decides he isn’t done teasing just yet.  
   
“I definitely didn’t say you could touch  _that_.”  
   
“Michael,” Luke whines. He squirms, and Michael grins.  
   
“You want to?” Michael asks, taunting. He drags his nose along Luke’s cheek and licks at his sharp jawline.  
   
“Yes, c’mon, stop fucking around.”  
   
“What d’you want?”  
   
“I wanna fuckin’ suck you off.”  
   
“How bad?”  
   
Luke groans.  
   
“You want that, baby?” He nips and Luke’s earlobe and breathes the words right against it. “Want my cock in your mouth? Wanna stretch your lips around it? So fucking hard for you, leaking down your throat?”  
   
Another low rumble of noise leaves Luke’s throat, needy and stirred this time instead of annoyed. “Yes, fuck.”  
   
“Beg me for it,” Michael whispers.  
   
Luke complies without hesitation. “ _Please_ , Michael. Please, I want it. Okay? Wanna taste you. You taste so fuckin’ good, I love it so much.”  
   
“So flip me over, then,” Michael dares. “If you can.”  
   
Luke shakes his head, though. He brings his hand up to his mouth, tapping his lower lip with one long, tapered finger. “Feed it to me?”  
   
“Oh  _fuck_ ,” Michael swears, arousal hitting him like a ton of bricks. “Luke.”  
   
“C’mon,” Luke goads, challenging. He has Michael now, he knows he does. Even when it’s Michael’s game, Luke still wins.  
   
Michael scrambles up, sitting across Luke’s chest with his legs tucked under him so he can hold his cock in one hand and slide the messy tip over Luke’s mouth, smearing translucent fluid on Luke’s lips. Luke closes his eyes and licks at it, moaning like it’s the best flavor he’s ever come across.  
   
“This what you wanted?” Michael asks. He pushes just an inch of the head into Luke’s mouth and then pulls it back.  
   
Luke growls, finally losing patience, and reaches around Michael to grab his ass and push Michael’s hips forward. His cock slides into Luke’s mouth and Luke hums happily, his eyes fluttering closed as he swallows around it. Michael’s done playing now, too. It feels way too good, and it  _looks_ like heaven and hell wrapped up together, Luke’s neck craned to get Michael in deeper, his pink lips wrapped around Michael’s swollen, darkened flesh.  
   
“Shit, Luke,” he moans, reaching for the headrest and squeezing it until his knuckles go white, fighting to keep from fucking into Luke’s mouth and choking him. Luke hums again, and the vibrations spin through Michael like electric shocks. Michael’s hips rock forward anyway, much as he tries to stop them, sliding his cock in and out of Luke’s warm, wet mouth. When he comes it’s with a grunt of Luke’s name, his eyes screwed shut as waves of pleasure crash over him and Luke swallows around his twitching cock.  
   
Luke gasps for breath when Michael’s dick slips out of his mouth, and then laughs and says, “You’re so easy.”  
   
“Shut  _up_!” Michael grumbles, climbing off Luke and flopping down next to him on the bed and pouting. Yeah, pouting. That’s the effect Luke has on people. “You’re a dick.”  
   
“You said that already.” Luke keeps on chuckling fondly, but scoots in and wraps himself around Michael like a sloth. He kisses Michael’s neck, and Michael’s traitorous heart melts again.  
   
“I hate you,” he answers, but he pairs it with snuggling into Luke and kissing his forehead, so Luke wins again. He always does.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](http://paper-storm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
